Two Sides of a Coin
by YappiChick
Summary: Maybe, he thought, she didn't want to be reminded of her actions.  Perhaps, he worried, she was frightened by what she saw in his workshop. Hatter/Alice
1. Heads

Author's Notes: Takes place after the balcony scene. First part is Hatter's POV. Alice will be up tomorrow. :D As always, I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

Tarrant knew there was something about standing on the balcony with Alice that made this a Memorable Moment. As he shifted his weight slightly, he caught notice of her hands on the banister. Warmth flooded his mind-and his face-as he remembered how wonderful it was to feel her skin on his own, calling him from the Madness.

"You touched me," he said softly. At her confused look, he elaborated. "At the castle."

He watched a slight blush formed on her cheeks. It almost seemed as if she was embarrassed by her actions. Then, she looked at him in the eyes. "It seemed like the right thing to do," she finally said.

A smile grew on his face. What a perfectly Alice-way of seeing things, he thought delightfully. She, however, didn't seem to share in his pleasure. He watched as she looked away slightly, unusually quiet.

Maybe, he thought, she didn't want to be reminded of her actions. Perhaps, he worried, she was frightened by what she saw in his make-shift workshop. His eyebrows furrowed as a frown uprooted his smile.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

A consideration of words beginning with the letter A was in order, Tarrant thought suddenly as he fidgeted with his hat.

Avoidance.

Abstain.

Avert.

Alice.

Alice's hand?

No, but yes-She gently set her hand on top of his own, stilling its movement. He looked at her, eyes wide in surprise.

"Hatter?" she asked softly.

He hesitated slightly before his words came tumbling out of his mouth. "I didn't scare you, did I? I mean if I did frighten you and I really am part of your dream I would be, that is, I mean, I would be more of a nightmare than a dream which would be absolutely-"

A squeeze on his hand stopped his rant.

"I wasn't scared of you, Hatter. I was scared for you," she answered softly. "I'm just glad it worked."

He allowed himself to relax slightly, his grin returning. "Me too."

Alice looked at him for a second before releasing his hand. "I suppose I should go to bed…so I'm ready for tomorrow," she said, sounding unsure.

"Have you made you decision yet?" he asked eagerly, putting his hat on his head. "About being the Queen's Champion?"

She shook her head slightly. "Afraid not," she said, turning towards the castle. She drew in a long breath. "Hatter, what happens if I don't want to become Champion?"

"Then the Resistance t'was fer naught and Marmoreal will fall," he answered, his Outlandish accent sneaking in the conversation.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," she said as she started making her way back inside.

As he watched her walk away, Tarrant knew he needed to do something-anything!-to make her feel better. He stepped in front of her, blocking her way into the Main Hall.

"Alice," he said, cupping her face, mirroring her earlier actions, "I know you can do it. You are _the _Alice and will be the Champion of Underland."

A wistful smile passed over her face; Hatter wished that he could hear her Thoughts. "You always have believed in me even when no one else did…including myself," she whispered.

He let his hands fall back to his sides, unsure if he helped her or not. At least her frown had gone.

Tarrant watched her as she stood there, seeming to debate with herself-a past time that he was quite familiar with-,in silence. Finally, with a Determination that only a Champion could have, she walked a step closer to him and stood on her tiptoes. A gentle kiss caressed his cheek.

"Thank you, Hatter," she whispered, leaning towards his ear.

He smiled as she stepped away from him. "You are certainly most welcome, Alice."

Yes, he thought, this was certainly a Memorable Moment.


	2. Tails

Author's notes: Alice's turn now. :D As always, reviews are like candy!

* * *

Alice wondered what her Mother would think of her standing on a balcony in the middle of the night with no chaperone, or corset for that matter, in the company of a half-mad hatter. No, she decided as the image of her Mother's disapproving look flooded her mind, it was better not to think of such things.

She wondered what he was thinking, how he was feeling, after her adamant declaration that he was nothing but a dream.

"You touched me."

He said it so softly, Alice almost miss it. She looked at her hands, which had not moved from the banister. Was this one of Hatter's delusions?

"At the castle," he explained.

She blushed as she remembered how forward her actions had been. Watching him, in his fit of madness, was painful to her. As he tossed his supplies in the workroom, she knew had to do something to stop his agony. "It seemed like the right thing to do," she replied, hoping it was enough of an explanation for him.

The smile on his face erased any awkwardness Alice felt about her behavior. This was the Hatter, she reminded herself. He was different than anyone else she had ever met. And soon, she thought sadly, he would be nothing more than a fading memory of a dream.

She shifted her gaze away from his smile; it almost hurt more than watching him suffer at the castle. Unexpectedly, his smile disappeared and was replaced with a deep frown.

"What is it?" she asked as he began fidgeting with his hat.

He didn't answer her though; she watched him, now lost in his thoughts. Whatever he was contemplating wasn't good; Alice could see him get agitated with each moment that passed.

Alice placed her hand on top of his, stilling his movements. "Hatter?"

He looked up at her, startled. He was terribly nervous, she realized.

"I didn't scare you, did I? I mean if I did frighten you and I really am part of your dream I would be, that is, I mean, I would be more of a nightmare than a dream which would be absolutely-"

She frowned. Never, for a second, did she consider him to be a nightmare. In fact, she admitted, the Hatter was probably her favorite part of her dream. Alice squeezed his hand softly.

"I wasn't scare of you, Hatter. I was scared for you," she answered, feeling guilty. It was her fault he had been captured by the Queen's guards; it had been her off-handed comment that had sent him into his fit of madness. Now was not the time for self-flagellation though.

"I'm just glad it worked," she said with a small smile.

She felt the tension leave him. "Me too," he said sincerely.

The smile was returning. "I suppose I should go to bed," she announced, letting go of his hand. "…so I'm ready for tomorrow." She knew that nothing could prepare her for what was waiting for her in the morning.

"Have you made your decision yet? About being the Queen's Champion?" There was no mistaking the hope in his voice.

"Afraid not," she answered truthfully. If there was anyway for Alice to escape her Fate, she would gladly do so. "Hatter, what happens if I don't want to become Champion?"

A panicked look passed his featured before he answered. "Then the Resistance t'was fer naught and Marmoreal will fall."

Alice inwardly winced. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

She walked away from the Hatter, and his hopeful expectations, feeling defeated. And she hadn't even seen the Jaberwocky yet.

Suddenly, the Hatter stood in her path. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he lifted up his bandaged hands to her cheeks. A warm calmness settled around her. Was this how he felt when she held him?

"Alice, I know you can do it. You are the Alice and will be the Champion of Underland," he said, his voice full of confidence.

Despite her hopelessness, she felt a smile curl her lips. What was it about her that made the Hatter trust her so explicitly? "You always have believed in me, even when no one else did…including myself," she whispered.

The Hatter dropped his hands from her face and, instantly, she missed them. It was unfair that he didn't exist outside of her thoughts, that she had to be separated from him by Reality. Still, dream or not, the least she could do was show her appreciation for his kindness.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she took a step towards him. Standing on her tiptoes, she gently pressed her lips against his soft cheek. "Thank you, Hatter," she whispered in his ear.

As she pulled back, his smile returned. "You are certainly most welcome, Alice."

Maybe, some dreams were worth fighting for, she thought with a smile.


End file.
